mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fargo Welles
Fargo Welles (March 24th, 1986) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Margo Welles and Douglas Welles. Growing up he excelled in robotics, and won several science fairs. He graduated from high school at age 15 in 2001. He then got an Arcturus Scholarship -- the Arcturus Robotics and Computer Science Scholarship, that paid his way through college. In 2005 he finished college at the age of 19, and took a job at Arcturus as Xiomara Whitfield's assistant. He continued working towadrs his doctorate at the time. Fargo was a genius, who worked on many projects, and was essential to many of those at Arcturus. Few people however were able to recognize his work because he was both modest, and socially awkward. When Xiomara was fired, she asked Nate Sark to take him in. Fargo was 24 years old at the time, and his mother had kicked him out. Xiomara also offered him a place to stay. Fargo is a big nerd, and loved Role playing games, and sci-fy. A big fan of Doctor Who, and Star Trek. Fargo's biggest obstacle in the world of science was his natural curisoity. In a psychological test where the were was a big red button labeled "DO NOT PUSH", Fargo touched it ten out of ten times, compared to the test average of 1. Fargo never really dated much. He developed HALIE a sentient house that Jack Carter lives in. HALIE stands for Housing Automated Living Intelligence Environment. During the Gemini Murders, Fargo was assistant to Sark. And at the end of the investigation, he was asked to join Sark Industries as it's Head of Research. Fargo later married Breeze Rourke, and the two had twin boys together, Albert Welles and Isaac Welles. =Childhood= Fargo's father was never around for him as a child, just as his father's father wasn't around for him. He was mostly raised by his mother. He loved science, and loved entering science competitions. He won many of them. He was big into Doctor Who and Star Trek. He was also into Robotics. =High School= Fargo managed to skip 7th and 8th grade, and went straight to high school at age 12. He was picked on a lot in school, but he felt that was normal. He attended Six Sisters High School like most people from Indigo Bay. He excelled in Robotics enough to earn a scholarship from Arcturus to Harvard. =College= Fargo started to Harvard in 2001. He was very proud of attending there. He graduated in 2005 with a degree in Robotics, though he continued working toward his Doctorate. He got offered a job at Arcturus after he finished college, and immediately accepted it. =Arcturus Projects= Fargo started at Arcturus in 2005. There, he worked as the assisstant to Head of Research, Xiomara Whitfield. He aided Xiomara in many ways, and helped with a lot of projects. He'd often brown nose her a lot, though she'd tell him it wasn't necessary. She tried getting him to see that he was a good scientist, but it wasn't easy. In 2010, Xiomara was fired, and Fargo was kicked out by his mother. It was then that he started living with Xiomara, and Nate Sark was asked to keep him on. Nate ultimately did, but was generally annoyed by Fargo. But even he recognized that Fargo was intelligent, and when starting Sark Industries, offered him a job as Head of Research. Fargo also looks up to Jack Carter, as he developed his sentient house for him. Project Exogenesis Project Exogenesis was a project working on Nanobots capable of diagnosing human illness. Though early in it's stages, Fargo assisted with the creation of nanobots that can begin to recongize symptoms. Project Windowsill A project that uses contact lenses in the eye to produce the internet to the human eye. Project Swift Development of internet speeds of 10000GB per second. Project TARDIS A project to develop a time machine. Fargo started this project himself, and though time travel isn't possible, he refuses to quit trying. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Fargo answered countless questions about Arcturus to investigators, although he had no knowlege of their shady projects. Fargo quit Arcturus towards the end of the investigation, and went to work at Sark Industries. =Later Life= Fargo went on to become head of research at Sark Industries, and married Breeze Rourke. The two had twin boys together Albert Welles and Isaac Welels named after Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton. Fargo was surprised when such an attractive woman was willing to go out with him. But the two managed to click very well. =Quotes= "No no no! She can handle change. It's just... she likes Sheriff Carter. A lot. And... well, she thinks he's very important to this island. She understnads now though! And there's still that failsafe!" "Well, I'm not supposed to talk about some of them... but! we are working on a car that will be able to drive on water! Just like in James Bond! Isn't that SO COOL! I mean imagine in thirty years from now! We could DRIVE to Europe from here!" "Brilliant scientist! Great mind. A little... nuts. But don't tell him I said that. I'll never get the job I want if you do!" - on Bryce Bringham "Hmm... well her battery has to be replaced every... two hundred and fifty years. But that's probably not something Sheriff Carter will have to worry about!" - on HALIE's battery "It's a battery developed by Arcturus -- powered off of several different energy sources including wind, solar, and nuclear power." "One of those batteries right now costs $10,000,000 to produce! But we gave it to Sheriff Carter for all he's done. Well I did, cause I developed it. And it wasn't going anywhere else... plus it gives me a chance to find out how well it really works!" "Well, it's a pill that makes you... okay I'm not supposed to be talking about that! You could get me fired! I don't want to get fired!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Scientists Category:MISTX0